


Find what you're looking for

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek is wants to find out who makes the delicious bread he’s been eating. He ends up getting more than just an answer.





	Find what you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a normal, meet-cute type thing, then took a sharp turn straight into porn. Knotting porn. Oops. This is also a werewolves are known AU.

Derek moves back into town on a Wednesday. He’s in Queen’s bakery the very next day.

He’s happy to see they have their usual assortment of cupcakes and pastries, but he is surprised when he spots a little table by the register stacked with bread. He hadn’t remembered Queen’s selling anything except dessert, but even from here the bread smells _amazing._

He casually walks over and picks one of the packages up, reading the label: _Linski’s Luscious Loaves—bread for any occasion!_

Derek snorts a little at the ridiculous name, but it looks delicious and smells even better, so he sets one of the whole wheat loves down on the counter. Then he orders a half-dozen cupcakes, because he needs them.

He has a lot of boxes to unpack, and his sisters to deal with.

 

*

 

The bread is surprisingly tender, considering that it’s whole wheat, and it’s very tasty without being too salty. It’s delicious with everything he tries—including butter, jelly, and soup.

He eats through the whole loaf way too fast, and wants more right away.

But he also wants to know who made it.

When he pushes through the door of Queen’s, he sees that Natalie’s daughter Lydia is at the register this time. Derek doesn’t waste any time, piling three loves on to the counter before asking, “Who baked these?”

Lydia cocks her head, eyes narrowing. “Derek Hale, right?”

“Yes,” Derek says cautiously, a little surprised that she remembered him. They were three years apart in high school, and rarely saw each other. Derek only knows her name because he has an excellent memory. (It’s actually because Natalie was always talking about Lydia, and updating him on how well she was doing, every single time he was in Queen’s. And he was in Queen’s _a lot_.) “Why?”

She stares at him a moment, thoughtful, then writes something on a scrap of paper and pushes it across the counter. “You want to meet the bread maker?” she says. “Then go to this address—but no later than two, he goes home by then.”

“Okay,” Derek says, nonplussed, as Lydia rings him up. “Why are you giving me this?”

Lydia takes his money, then says, “I think he’d like to see you.”

Derek is so distracted by that, he forgets to order cupcakes.

 

*

 

Derek double checks the address, then takes a set of outside stairs up to the top floor of a big industrial building. The sign on the door says Master Baker at Work, and Derek stares at it disbelievingly before he knocks.

There’s a rustling sound, then someone says, “Let yourself in, my hands are dirty.”

Derek pushes the door open and steps inside, the relative dimness leaving him momentarily blinded. He blinks quickly, and when he finally gets a clear look, the first thing he says is, “ _Stiles?_ ”

Stiles’ head whips up, and he says, “ _Derek?_ ” in the same surprised tone.

“Yeah,” Derek says, smiling a little, because Stiles looks _good_.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, sounding shocked, but he does go back to kneading the dough in front of him.

“Um, Lydia gave me the address, she said it was okay if I came by,” Derek says awkwardly. Maybe Stiles doesn’t like these kind of surprises.

“No, that’s cool, I’m glad you did,” Stiles says, glancing over fondly. “What I meant was, what are you doing back here? After you graduated from high school you made it sound like you were leaving this town forever.”

Derek shrugs, because it’s true. “It was nice to do my own thing for a while. But eventually I started missing my pack, missing my hometown, so I decided to come back.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says agreeably. “Being on your own can be freeing, but it’s good to know your family will be there if you need them.” He smiles. “My dad helped me start up this whole baking thing, even though he thought nothing would actually come of it.”

“He was definitely wrong,” Derek says, smiling back. “I’ve eaten some of your bread, it’s amazing.”

Stiles nods, looking pleased. “I started baking in high school, trying to figure out healthier options for my dad to eat—whole grain, high fiber, stuff like that. And I ended up getting really passionate about it, developed my own recipes, started selling loaves here and there. But I was struggling, because I couldn’t afford an actual storefront. So it was amazing when Queen’s started letting me sell my bread there, and now several places around town stock my bread.”

“I’ve been buying mine at Queen’s,” Derek says. “So I can also get my cupcake fix.”

Stiles laughs. “That’s the reason I try to keep my dad _out_ of there. He’s always offering to drop off orders for me,” he says, shaking his head. “I am trying to branch out a little, though.”

“In what way?” Derek asks curiously.

“Something a little sweeter,” Stiles says. He points to a counter across the room. “Want to try one? They’re fresh from the oven.”

“Sure,” Derek says, because he’s always happy to get free food. “What is it?”

“Whole wheat chocolate chip scones,” Stiles says, dropping his dough into a bread pan and covering it with a cloth.

That doesn’t exactly sound appealing, but as Derek walks over he sees that they look pretty delicious. Maybe they’ll be as tasty as Stiles’ bread. He picks one of the scones up and takes a cautious bite. “Oh, this is really good,” he says, delighted. “I love that you put cinnamon in it.”

“Thanks, I’ve been working on that recipe for a while. I think it’s ready to be sold to the public,” Stiles says, then pulls open the door of a big industrial oven and slides out a whole tray of fresh bread.

It smells _heavenly_.

Derek actually zones out a little, his mouth watering, and by the time he pulls himself together Stiles is saying, “Yeah, the healthier bread is one thing, but my dad started demanding healthier desserts, too. So that’s been my latest project.”

“Seems like it’s going well so far,” Derek says, taking another bite of the scone. “Is it just you that makes all the bread?”

“Isaac and Erica come over to help sometimes, but usually under the guise of stuffing as much fresh bread into their mouths as they possibly can,” Stiles says, laughing. “Boyd, on the other hand, _actually_ helps.”

Derek smiles. “I’m glad you’re doing well,” he says, and it comes out more serious than he’d intended.

“Yeah,” Stiles says slowly, carefully. “You too.”

There’s a long, awkward pause, then Stiles jumps into a funny story about a baking mishap, and the tension eases as soon as Derek starts to laugh.

He ends up spending most of the afternoon with Stiles, and is pleased when Stiles invites him to come back any time.

 

*

 

Derek is back sooner than Stiles probably expected. But Derek’s still not sure what he’s going to do, now that he’s back, and hanging out with Stiles seems easier than actually figuring anything out.

It’s not just that Stiles is entertaining, and doesn’t put any expectations on Derek. Hanging out with him _is_ a good way to keep his family from hassling him, but it’s not just that. Derek _likes_ being around Stiles, finds that he’s missed him without really realizing it all these years.

He also likes watching Stiles work for reasons that he doesn’t want to admit—he admires the strength of Stiles’ hands as he kneads dough, appreciates the lithe muscling of his arms and shoulders. Derek finds him more and more attractive every day.

He thinks Stiles might be just what he’s been looking for.   

He catches Derek’s speculative glances on the third week, and says, with something like warning in his tone, “Do you want something?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, willing to play this out. He wants to get Stiles’ thoughts before he lays his cards on the table.

“I can’t imagine you’ve been coming here all this time just to hear dumb stories and watch me bake bread. There must be something else you want,” Stiles says, watching him steadily.

Derek suddenly understands that he’s missed a lot of Stiles’ life, and that he doesn’t really have any real reason to trust Derek when it comes to personal matters. He has to be honest now. “You’re right, though I have enjoyed the stories,” he says, smiling. “I keep coming here because I’ve been trying to decide something.”

“And have you?” Stiles asks, leaning on the counter and giving Derek his full attention.

“That really depends on whether you’re interested,” Derek says carefully, “in something a little more intimate between us.”

Stiles stares at him for a moment, obviously reading between the lines. “I don’t bottom,” he says.

Derek grins. “I don’t want you to.”

 

*

 

When he explains what he _does_ want, an odd expression flits across Stiles’ face, like he’s suddenly remembering that Derek is a _werewolf_.

“That’s really what you want?” he asks dubiously. “That’s not usually—”

“Yes,” Derek cuts in. “That’s what I want. You have strong hands, so I think it could work if you’re willing to try.”

“Um, _yeah_. I definitely am,” Stiles says, and the flare of arousal that fills the room is unmistakable.

Derek figures Stiles was hesitant because he’s just had experience with werewolves who only want to fuck, not _be_ fucked. Derek’s never been that kind of werewolf, though. And as Stiles’ cock slides inside him, he knows he’s made the right decision.

“Do you really think it’ll happen?” Stiles asks, rolling his hips.

“There’s a good chance,” Derek says, already a little breathless from the pleasure sparking through him.

He curls his legs around Stiles’ back, grips his hands in the sheets, and works himself on Stiles’ cock the best he can. It makes Stiles shudder and buck, makes him thrust faster and harder.

“I don’t,” Stiles gasps out, “I don’t want to come before you do.”

“You won’t,” Derek grits out, because he can already feel the sensation building, pooling at the base of his cock.

He lets out a deep, aching moan when it begins to swell, because he _needs_ pressure there, needs—

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles says low, almost a growl, and then his hand is curling around Derek’s knot and squeezing.

Derek’s eyes roll back as his hips lift helplessly, arching into Stiles. He feels his knot throb, feels it pulse against Stiles’ hand, and knows his claws must be ripping Stiles’ sheets. He’s making needy, desperate noises, but he just can’t stop, not with Stiles’ long fingers wrapped around him.

This is what he’s been craving for so long—being perfectly filled with a cock in his ass, and getting his knot stimulated at the same time.

Derek practically _howls_ when Stiles adds his other hand, pressing his palms hard against his knot. And he’s still thrusting, still working his hips, but when Derek squirms beneath him, seeking more pleasure, he freezes for a half-second, his grip loosening.

“Did I—was that too tight? Did I hurt you?” Stiles asks in a rush, sounding genuinely worried.

“You can’t,” Derek grits out, eyes tracing the flush high on Stiles’ cheeks, trying to distract himself from the soft, teasing, not-nearly-enough pressure of Stiles’ hands around him. “You can’t hurt me, Stiles. I promise. Now, _please_ —”

 That’s as far as he gets before Stiles is picking up the pace again, his hands tightening around Derek _slowly_ as he does, because he knows how to tease.

Derek lets go completely, lets his body move and arch into Stiles, feels the muscles in his stomach clench as the pleasure cascades through him. He opens his eyes enough to admire the taut line of Stiles’ arms and shoulders—working so hard for him—before Stiles closes his grip all the way, so _wonderfully tight_ , and Derek surges up and comes.

He hears Stiles say, “Oh, fuck,” with a lot of feeling as Derek’s knot pulses against his hands.

Derek’s still in the throes of his orgasm, though, so all he can get out is, “Please, _ah_ , please don’t stop,” through the waves of release rolling through him, his whole body shuddering.

“Fuck. Fuck, Derek, I’m gonna _come_ ,” Stiles groans out, and Derek feels Stiles’ hips stutter into him _hard_ , his hands squeezing around Derek as his own orgasm hits.

It feels so good, Derek throws his head back and comes again, loving the feeling of Stiles moving inside him as he rides the pleasure out.

Stiles loosens his grip not long after that, and slumps down against Derek’s chest, panting. Just the weight of his body against his knot keeps Derek in a warm, pleasant haze. He feels good all over, and he got exactly what he wanted, so he’s happy to lay here, surrounded by Stiles.

Eventually Stiles rouses enough to lift his head and say, “I wasn’t expecting it to be like _that_.”

Derek feels his heart dip toward his stomach. Some people just aren’t into it. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” he forces himself to ask.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to have the most epic orgasm ever,” Stiles says, eyes wide. “It was _amazing_. And hot. _Really_ hot.”

“You didn’t know?” Derek tries, his brain slow to catch up. “So you’ve never had sex with a werewolf before?”

“Nope. But I’d definitely like to do it again,” he says, tracing a finger down Derek’s side. He suddenly looks a little shy. “If you want that, of course.”

Derek settles his hand against the curve of Stiles’ back, reassuringly. “Sex only?” he asks. “Or something more like a relationship?”

“I actually wanted to date you when we were in high school,” Stiles says, smiling. “So I’d pick the second one.”

Derek smiles back, and pulls Stiles into a kiss.

He still doesn’t know what he’s going to do now that he’s back, but getting a boyfriend seems like a pretty good start. He can figure the rest out later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
